Peaks and Valleys
by thats-sketch
Summary: One-shot of Aang and Katara in an alternative universe where the war never happened and they never met...until now.


Just a little writing exercise. I may expand it into more when I get the time.

In this story the 100 year war never happened, Aang is not the Avatar, and also, he was born into the same era as the other characters of the series.

* * *

><p>Katara trudged up the steep, dirt path in front of her as she imagined the caravans of people who created these mountain trails. She collected the image in her head; some travelers would be pulling carts of whatever items they deemed necessary, with brilliant blue tattoos of arrows running down their arms and foreheads. Children would be running about gleefully- maybe taking a dip off the side of the mountain on their gliders before rejoining the queue- and from somewhere music would be bubbling forth. She couldn't explain why but for some reason the young water bender could picture in her head the tinkling of chimes and bells as they continued their journey. One thing was for sure, the whole clan would be swathed in robes of saffron and marigold, as was tradition of the Air Nomads.<p>

But one hardly saw the Nomads anymore. Sometimes Katara wondered if they were just a dream.

The incline of the path began to abate and eventually filtered into a flat area on the otherwise perilous mountainside. Katara took this moment to fully take in the view. It was still early morning and the sky was a warm grey. Though the valleys below were shrouded in mist, the large mountain tops peaked though in somber silence. Katara noted the dormant volcano peak which indicated the capital city of the Fire Nation. It was relatively close and, on a clear day, she could have probably seen the imperial palace from where she stood.

Remembering her task, Katara turned back to the mountains face and scanned the scenery with her soft blue eyes. With it being early spring, there was a veritable ménage of plants blooming amongst the rocky terrain. Dragon ivy of blood red dripped along the rocks and canary lichen sprouted in between the vines, adding pops of bright yellow. While the view was beautiful - almost reminiscent of a sunset – Katara remained unappeased.

'Where could it be?' She pondered.

A sudden gust of wind picked up and sent her dark brown tresses dancing about her face.

"Are you lost?"

Katara turned quickly, poised in a defensive stance. She took in the intruder's appearance quickly: a young man, about her age, who had surely not been there a moment ago.

"Where did you come from?" She asked brusquely. Though his demeanor and poise held no threat she wanted to make it clear that she was not someone you would want to challenge. The Fire Nation was now her home, but she was very much a master of water bending.

"Well, I live here." The young man explained while gesturing to the mountain with his wooden staff, "So I guess I should be asking you that question."

Allowing the tension to release from her shoulders, Katara replied, "I come from the capitol city."

The man regarded her fine robes of silk, "And why is a lady of the court this far from the palace without an escort?"

"I…" Katara now found herself feeling a bit foolish. "It was supposed to be a surprise for my husband."

"Getting lost in the mountains? Yeah, I guess that would be a pretty big surprise."

"No!" She replied hotly. "I was looking for a flower that grows only in the mountains. It's silly, really, but there's this old tale about the panda lily and it's my wedding anniversary and…"

"Everlasting love." He interrupted.

"Huh?"

"In the language of flowers, the panda lily symbolizes everlasting love." He said with a boyish smile.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Katara took this moment to fully take in his appearance. Her eyes widened at her realization. "You are an air bender!"

His grin widened while he tapped his staff against his shaved head. "Err, what gave me away?"

Katara continued, completely enthused by her discovery. "This is amazing! I've only ever heard tales of wind walkers but you're the first I've ever met! What brings you to these mountains?"

"Wind walkers?" He chuckled before continuing. "No Air Nomad remains in the temples for too long. After our trainings we set off into the world and establish our own lives and I found my life here in these mountains."

"Alone?"

"It's better for meditation."

Katara nodded, imagining the solitude of an airbender's life as he tried to find enlightenment.

"And you," He now turned the question back on Katara, "You clearly are not native to these lands so why are you here?"

She dropped her eyes and blushed slightly. She fingered her red and gold robes before replying, "It started off as a meeting of international leaders. I came as a representative of the southern Water Tribe, along with my father, Chief Hakoda. Next thing I know, I'm running off and getting married!" She laughed at her own story, hoping to diffuse the embarrassing tension.

"And you were in love?" He asked innocently.

"Well, of course!" Katara answered, "I still very much am!" She fumbled with her robes a bit more before redirecting the conversation back to the young airbender. "I'm sorry- I forgot to ask your name."

"How very rude of me." He gave her the customary bow of the fire nation, "Aang. Nice to meet you."

She returned the gesture. "Katara. It is nice to make you acquaintance."

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, how about I help you find that panda lily." Aang brought up his wooden staff and it expanded immediately into a glider.

Katara watched in shock as he ran and jumped off the mountain. She ran over to the ledge and searched but saw nothing. Suddenly he soared back up through the mists and spiraled above her. Katara stood back and watched in awe as Aang looped and dove through the air, his laughter trickling behind him. It wasn't long before Katara found herself laughing along with his antics.

After a few more tricks and twirls, Aang swooped around the side of the mountain and disappeared. Katara frowned at the abrupt end of the show and waited for him to return into view.

The day was now blooming. The mists ebbed and the sky grew a blue hue. Below, the verdant valleys could almost be seen again.

A light sound signaled the return of Aang. Katara turned and saw him standing before her with his glider already closed. He had a smile on his face and a black-and-white striped flower in his hand.

"Aang," Katara began, "This is wonderful! You're wonderful!" She placed her slender hand on that of his own and looked into his gentle grey eyes. For a moment they held their gazes and Katara felt a strange familiarity creep over her."

"Lady Katara!" The two jumped at the sudden shout that echoed through the mountain peaks. She peered down the cliff side and saw several Fire Nation guards making their way up the mountain path. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Well, it looks like they realized I was gone." She turned and gave Aang a warm smile. "Thank you once more for your kindness." With that she plucked the flower from his hand and turned to go.

"Yeah, no problem." Aang said as he scratched the back of his head.

Katara walked several paces then turned to give Aang one last friendly wave goodbye. But when she turned there was nothing, side from an empty clearing and the sound of wind rushing by.

* * *

><p>Yep, that's that! I'd really appreciate reviews since I'm trying to develop my writing voice. Thanks!<p> 


End file.
